


Is This Just Fantasy?

by chelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Crossover, Incest, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelstiel/pseuds/chelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confused Sam, Cas, and Dean wake up nearly naked in a strange place laced with familiar faces- theirs. They soon realize they're surrounded by the actors from the TV series Supernatural,  who apparently have extremely interesting sexual lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Just Fantasy?

White sunlight bled through the uncovered windows lining the almost empty room painted cleanly, the same color as the light. There was nothing in the tiny room save two tiny twin sized beds covered in crisp linens and a fluffy looking loveseat, all matching. Stretched out across the first bed was an extremely tall, scruffy and defined man with softly flowing chestnut hair down just past his chin, and a slightly shorter but thicker built man with a more rounded but intense jawline, with tousled hair and a prickly freckled face.  
The taller of the two began to wake, moaning lightly in an exhale, rubbing his tired hazel eyes with his fists. Confusion fell over his face as his eyes darted across the unfamiliar room in which he lay, noting his brother lying next to him wearing nothing but incredibly tight navy blue boxers. As he glanced around the room investigating, he saw in an identical bed perpendicular to the one in which he lay an exact copy of his brother Dean, again in boxers but this time they were bright red. He was curled up in a ball, sound asleep facing the wall, and spooning him from behind was a familiar face- it was Castiel, the angel. And just when he truly thought things couldn't get any stranger, his eyes moved to the adjacent pillowy loveseat, housing a fully clothed clone of Cas sitting upright with his head leaned back against the top of the furniture, and next to Cas' twin was of course a 6'4" thin and fit scruffy faced man with feathery long hair just like his- it was him! And he was wearing only loose fitting plaid boxers. Sam was in an obvious state of distress and dysphoria. He gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply, waiting on the mirage of Lucifer to appear, lighting all the nearly naked clones on fire or something messed up and horrifying like that. Or maybe it'd be the comedian of an archangel Gabriel who'd appear and make Sam figure out some weird puzzle to get out of this crazy parallel universe in which there was two of everyone. He realized that his best bet would be to consult Dean, but which one? Maybe neither were actually his brother, he thought, but guessed that his best chance would be with the one in bed with him, not the one being snuggled by a hardly clothed angel. Going out on a limb, he grabbed the blue-boxered Dean by the shoulder, yelling in a whisper.  
"Dean!" He exclaimed. "Dean wake up something weird is going on!"  
Eyes scrunched and tired, the freckled brother turned his pouty lipped face to Sam, waking up to the brightly glowing room.  
"What the hell?" He questioned gruffly, looking at Sam's almost naked body and belting "dude! Put some clothes on!"  
Sam quickly replied "hey, same to you man." Dean looked down to his uncovered chest and legs, quickly pulling the crisp sheet up over his tightly bound crotch area in a moment of embarrassment and insecurity.  
"Jesus!" He yelled, exasperated by panic, moving his glance around the room, first noting the loveseat, gasping when he saw Cas and another unclothed Sam. And when his view shifted to the image of himself and Cas cuddling in their underwear, his lips parted momentarily as he drank in a deep sincere breath that nipped at his throat, lifting his chin and widening his eyes, swallowing with immediate pleasure at the sight before his brain caught up to speed with his crotch and realized something was very wrong.  
"Uh... well last I checked Gabriel was dead but uh.. this has his name all over it." Sighed a flustered dean, not only by the oddity of the situation he just woke up to but also by the way he just felt seeing himself from the outside, snuggled sensually against his best friend and secret lover, whom he'd had a few different romantic encounters with recently, but Sam didn't know that, so he sure as hell had to act surprised to see a sight like that.  
"We uh.. we should wake the lovers over there and see who they are" commented Sam uncomfortably. "You gonna be the one to pry Cas off you or.." he smirked at the idea of the real Dean and Cas snuggling. He knew if this were awkward for him, it had to be approximately 15639x more awkward fot Dean.  
"Real mature Sammy. Let's hold off on the jokes til we figure out what the hells goin on. We don't even have any friggin weapons, so we better hope these imposters ain't shapeshifters or somethin'."  
"They don't exactly look harmful" scoffed Sam. "Well Cas there may cuddle you to death but other than that-" Dean cut his brother off mid-sentence. "Shut your friggin pie hole Sammy!" Cried an annoyed Dean, childlike and loudly. The sound woke up the boxer clad dark haired Angel that was pressed up against the other Dean. He was unaware for less than a moment before his eyes widened with enthusiasm and a bright smile spread across his face as he saw the nervous looking brothers hovering over him. "Dean! Sam!" He exclaimed excitedly, with more zeal than Cas had ever displayed. "I'm so glad youre awake! We're gonna have a great day!" He exclaimed with a much higher and more animated voice than usual, opening his arms in a gesture that pointed to everyone in the room as a whole. Taken off guard by the pep in Cas' personality boost, Dean and looked at each other in confusion, then back at the grinning and expectant looking angel.  
"Cas, what the hell man! What's wrong with-"  
"Ooooh you think I'm Cas!" The scruffy blue eyed man interrupted quickly. "I'm not Cas. That's Cas." He said, pointing to his trenchcoat clad doppelganger on the loveseat. "And I'm Misha. Pleased to meet you lovely gentlemen I've heard so much about. Big fan." His snarky smile widened even further as he prodded the mock Dean next to him to wake up. "Jensen!" He shouted, seductively stroking his bare biceps. "Sam and Dean are up!"  
Sam and Dean's jaws fell swiftly as they were dropped with this bombshell.  
"Misha.." retorted Sam, "as in the actor that plays Cas in the TV Show "Supernatural". His tone shifted to offense and amusement realizing that this must be the world Balthazar had zapped them into a few years ago.  
"Yes actually, that's exactly right. Good job Sam! You're a good step ahead of what Cas will be. Watch." Misha snapped his fingers and all six men were standing in a circle, awake and alert, and Cas was the most extremely confused one, looking around the circle with his eyebrows raised and panic in his eyes, but when they met Dean's he cried out "D-Dean? What's going on??"  
"Beats the hell outta me!" Retorted the stressed hunter "but uh, he ain't you and that ain't me." He said, pointing to their respective twins. "And I'm guessing that ain't Sam either."  
Sam's twin, a man who went by the name Jared, ran his fingers through his unkempt hair in an effort to smooth it. Sam watched him with an eerie sense of familiarity and cleared his throat reflexively, as if the noise would chase away the awkward silence filling the small room. Misha's expressive blue eyes darted back and forth between Sam and Jared, slow rumbling laughter building up from within the dark haired man and spilling into the atmosphere.  
"Okay what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded impatiently, glaring at Misha with his green eyes narrowed. Misha shrugged, still giggling and sank back onto the loveseat. Castiel forced himself not to look at the man who seemed to be impersonating him, but took the time to survey the rest of the room with his usual investigative squint.  
"You guys need to relax," Jensen said calmly, shooting Dean a pointed look. The hunter sighed and leaned back against the nearest blank wall pouting.  
"Life is a lot more  
... interesting if you dont waste time trying to figure out the answers to all your questions, Dean." Misha interjected stretching out onto the sofa with a sense of easy confidence that made Dean uneasy for reasons he couldn't quite figure out. "Listen asshat, I don't need some wannabe Cas bossing me around, I already got one angel who does that enough." Dean strode forward pointing an accusing finger, momentarily forgetting he was only in his underwear. Misha smirked, his eyes flicking over to exchange a knowing glance with Jensen.  
"And from what I gather," Misha said slowly, "thats exactly the way you like it - isnt it Dean? Your trenchcoated angel telling you what to do and exactly how to do it...?" Jensen's shoulders shook as he attempted to stifle his laughter. Dean's face flushed and he began backtracking, his tongue tripping over itself in his mouth and making speech impossible. Sam gave his brother a questioning look. The crease in Castiel's ever furrowed brow deepened, his lips tilted downward in a suspicious pout.  
"What ever actions occur between myself and Dean Winchester are none of your concern, especially such details like who tells who -"  
"Cas! Can it!" Dean barked hurriedly, his hands twitching to haul up and punch who ever made the next implication. "Seriously guys, there's no reason to be so worked up." Jared said kindly. "Sam stop trying to make me disappear by staring a hole into my head, you're embarrassing yourself." Sam immediately forced his eyes to stop tracing the chiseled lines of Jared's face and focused on the cold hardwood floor under his bare feet.  
"Jared's not going anywhere, isn't that right, babe?" Jensen whispered the last part into Jared's ear, intentionally tickling his neck with his hot breath. Jared laughed and shook his head, answering of course not in a husky whisper. He pecked Jensen on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the shorter man from behind and ducking his head down onto Jensen's shoulder.  
"Oh honestly you guys, take it down a notch for one second." Chided Misha playfully as he watched them with obvious admiration in his eyes. Dean swallowed nervously, completely "Mish, babe, don't be jealous. You're already too sexy, don't add jealousy on top of that." Jensen replied coyly, snaking out from beneath Jared's grasp and sinking onto the loveseat with dark haired man wearing a dangerous smirk.  
"Ah but 'on top' is the best place to be." He tilted his head back against the sofa obviously recounting a good memory.  
"Not from where I'm usually sitting." Jensen laughed, the sound maddeningly similar to one that Dean had always considered his own.  
"So you... you guys all... all three of you-?" Sam tried to ask the question he knew Dean and Cas were also wondering.  
"Are a bunch of faggots, yes Sam." Misha rolled his eyes as if Sam was asking the most trivial question possible. Dean looked over at Castiel, noticing that the angel seemed to be conjuring up a question of his own. He shook his head, motioning for Cas to keep his mouth shut but the angel paid no attention.  
"How does that work? All three of you..?" Castiel's naivete flooded the room like the sprinkler system in a burning building. Dean put his head in his hands, but Misha only smiled.  
"We can teach you that, friend. I'm sure you're quite the natural." Dean looked up at Misha just in time to see the man's blue eyes send Dean a knowing wink.  
****  
Castiel lifted a inquisitive eyebrow and tightened his lips as he tried to figure out if this imposter was getting at what he assumed he was, and if so, how?  
"oh, Don't give me that look Cas." Prodded Misha openly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and Dean! Ya know, last week? And the one before that? Don't play coy with me you sinful little angel."  
Jared and Jensen exchanged looks of amusement, mirrored by a visibly distraught pair of doppelgangers. Jensen's lookalike swallowed nervously, gritting his teeth, while Jared's narrowed his eyes and squinched his brows into a closely knit bundle of confusion and concern.  
"What the hell is he talking about Dean? Cas? Anyone want to clue me in here?" Interrogated Sam, not knowing exactly who to throw his panicked glare at.  
Dean began to speak and debunk the concept of the things Misha had just shared, but was interrupted by the man who looked just like him.  
"We're talking about the fact that your brother and Cas have been getting nasty for a good while now" replied Jensen, annoyed and ready to get the conversation over with.  
"Dean..." uttered Sam, disappointed not because Dean had a relationship with Cas, but rather that it had been hidden from him for God knows how long, "Is that true?" Dean opened his mouth ever so slightly, staring humbly at the ground, giving himself away without effort.  
"Yep!" Interjected Jensen. "and they're about to do It again. Right here right now. Along with everyone else. Now I'm getting tired of the banter, let's get down to business! Shall we?" Exclaimed Jensen excitedly, pulling Misha to his chest, lips pressing against his lightly. Misha kissed back for only a moment before pulling away displeased.  
"Hold on lover boy!" Chortled a flustered and amused Misha. "We can't just start without the guests! Have you no manners? Here." Misha moved away from dean and dashed over to the disgruntled angel, grasping him firmly by the shoulder and pushing him towards Dean with an intense grip. They didn't pull away from each other. They thought it'd be easy to stop desire in such a public place, but it soon became clear to both of them that that wasn't happening. The world in which they were in was one of pure pleasure and decadence. Your fantasies were lived out, and you didn't have to worry about the outside effects. the only thing that mattered was what you wanted, right then and there, and there were no negative consequences or conflicts. Even though Sam was staring right at them in horror, and the three Hollywood actors in perverted pleasure, they melted into each other's arms like they were entirely alone. Sam cried out, "what the hell! Dean! Cas! Stop!"  
"He doth protest too much", added Misha, and with a snap of his fingers, Sam was tied with his wrists behind his back to a solid white stool in a corner, shirtless and covered only by tight leather boxers and a silk black rope tied around his mouth, facing Cas and Dean directly.  
"Hey don't worry pal." Urged Jared, looking at his panicking restricted twin.  
"You'll get in on the action soon enough, Misha is just a total Sadist."  
Sam squirmed rabidly, grunting deeply and tightening his glistening shoulders and abs amid the struggle as Misha, Jensen and Jared laughed, and Dean and Cas kissed passionately behind them.  
"Alright!" Exclaimed Misha, almost priding himself on the situation he'd created. "Who's next?"  
"Mmmm I think I have an idea." Whispered Jared loudly into Jensens ear, as he came up from behind and twirled him around into a hot and heavy lip lock, one hand in a fist grappling at the nape of Jensen's shirt, and the other sliding down his lower back smoothly. Jensen smiled as he tilted his head up towards Jared's, taking in the kiss with deep appreciation and bliss before weaving his masculine hands into the soft brown locks of Jared's shining hair, using his other arm to press their chests tightly together until their hearts beat as one.  
The pride in Misha's face deflated slightly as he realized he was standing alone between two couples. Running his fingers through his thick wavy hair in frustration, he shot Sam a look that read 'watch this' and turned so that he was behind the unending tangle of Jensen and Jared. Putting his hands on Jensen's hips, Misha dug his nails in ever so slightly and stretched his body upward, connecting his mouth with the supple tan skin of Jensen's neck. Careful to use light but lingering strokes, Misha traced a line with his tongue from the nape of Jensen's neck around to his right ear, where he nipped at his ear lobe expectantly. Opening his mouth wider to sigh against Jared's lips, Jensen was visibly torn over which of the men to give the most attention. Jensen looped one arm around each of his lovers, pulling them in close and tipping his head downward to kiss Misha's forehead tenderly, reassuring him that he was not to be neglected. Misha kissed Jensen's sharp jawline in answer, and a small smile crept across Jared's face. These moments were the best to him, the anticipation of the kissing, of the sex, was Jared's favorite. He drank in the sight of Misha nipping at Jensen's neck, heaving a sigh of pleasure that made his chest muscles constrict and glisten in the sunlight. For a moment, time seemed to pause as if the universe had taken a time out, and then someone pushed play and everything seemed to happen at once.  
The far wall shuddered as Castiel spun Dean around and forced his chest against the cool plaster, running his hands all over the hunter as if the idea of innocence had never been a part of him. Dean moaned as his angel toyed with the waistband of his boxers and planted kisses down his spine.  
Jared and Misha exchanged a look of mischief and before Jensen knew what was happening they were both pushing him towards the loveseat. His lean frame hit the sofa hard and the groan of the furniture mixed with Jensen's animalistic sounds as Misha ran his hands over the tautly stretched crotch of his boxers and Jared forced his mouth back over Jensen's, kissing him hungrily.  
Misha straddled his aroused lover, wrapping his thighs around Jensen's waist and bucking his hips forward, grinding his hard groin against the other rhythmically. The feeling of Jensen's dick pressed up against his constricting shorts was agonizing as Misha teased it, and Jared tickled the area around his ear with his taunting teeth and tongue. Sam convulsed in discomfort as he watched his twin move his long tongue along the opening between Jensen and Misha's shining torsos as they writhed against each other. When his lips arrived at their hipbones, he slid his teeth under Mishas waistband and gently pulled it several inches away from his skin, holding only seconds before letting go, grinning in accomplishment as it snapped against his hip, causing him to flinch and grunt simultaneously. Annoyed by the now stinging area, Misha tilted his body away from his begging lover beneath him just long enough to pull his boxers off in a series of swift motions. He slid down onto his knees and pushed Jensen's muscular thighs apart, wrapping his hands around the anxiously moaning hunk's waist as he nuzzled his nose and lips against the pulsating bulge in Jensen's pants. Jensen thrust his head back, opening his mouth in a gasp of pleasure and his groin forward into Misha's face, feeling the heat of his sexy lover's breath against his throbbing dick. Jared stood on the couch next to Jensen's face as he pulled his boxers down just enough to nudge his boner towards Mr. Ackles' supple begging lips. Jared grunted heavily as Jensen wrapped his mouth around the tip and teased the underneath with his swirling tongue. "atta boy Jensen", rewarded Misha. "The better you take care of Jared, the better I'll take care of you." He said, voice lowering to an almost growl resembling that of Castiel.  
A few feet away, as Sam watched in unflinching horror, Castiel had begun tearing his clothes off, desperately needing to have more of his skin exposed and feel the heat of Dean's body without any fabric between them. He grimaced in annoyance, realizing for the first time how ridiculous it was that he wore so many layers and praised a God he no longer believed in that Dean was not also fully clothed in his usual multitude of denim and flannel. Dean turned away from the wall, his impatience getting the best of him, and helped his angel shrug out of a white button down to reveal his finely chiseled chest and abdomen. The loose fitting black dress pants went last, revealing a pair of crisp white boxers that Dean was sure probably wouldn't remain unblemished for much longer. Dean glanced over his lover's shoulder, taking in the sight of the other him getting head and giving it at the same. His dick hardened with a desire he didn't realize he had, and he threw himself onto Cas with a renewed thirst for attention. Cas was surprised, his sure footing faltering for just a second before his angelic strength took over and he matched Dean's aggresion easily, forcing the hunter towards the wall with sloppy kisses and eager hands. They melded together and became a tangle of taut muscle and tanned skin, Cas postioning one of his knees between Dean's legs and grinding against his erection, eliciting a fervent whimper from his partner. 

Dean gripped the back of Cas' head, unable to contain himself as he was being owned and teased by his angelic lover. Cas lunged towards Dean's neck fervently, dragging his tongue along the pulsating artery down to his pounding heart. Dean panted in pleasure as goosebumps trailed the surface of his moistened skin on and around the area where cas had licked. Cas continued nibbling allover dean's chest and collarbone as he pushed his hand into his lover's ready to burst boxers. Dean moaned deeply as Cas wrapped his palm around his throbbing dick and began to tug lightly on the shaft, being sure not to squeeze quite hard enough to give Dean the full satisfaction, but just enough to keep him on edge and begging for more. "Damn.. Cas... Harder!" Cried dean between muffled whimpers as Cas moved his eyes upward to his horny hunter's glistening emerald eyes as he grasped harder, resulting in a voluminous grunt from Dean. "Anything you want, Dean." Cas stated, breathing out in exuberance as he watched the way his Dean's eyes and lips fluttered in pleasure and frustration, moaning in approval of the angel's actions.  
Across the room, Jensen, Jared and Misha were still a tangled mess of skin and sweat. All three men were now entirely nude. Misha was on his knees between Jensens legs, slurping feverishly on his dick. Jensen's hips bucked forward forcefully into Misha's face, sliding his dick down Misha's slippery throat as he gurgled and choked on it, cerulean eyes watering as he simultaneously tugged at himself. Jared had the same effect on Jensen as he pushed his lower abdomen against his freckled nose, thrusting into his mouth as Jensen gripped Jared' s lower back with his left hand, keeping his right against the back of Misha's head to guide the blow job he was receiving. All at once, both Jared and Misha stood up, grabbing Jensen to join them. Jared sat back down on the soft and disrupted loveseat, gripping his erect cock tight and grinning mischievously. "Come on baby", he taunted a ravenously begging Jensen. "Come sit on daddy's lap".  
"You sick bastard," panted Jensen viciously, smirking as he wrapped his legs around Jared's back, sliding onto his slick cock with little difficulty. Jared pushed in slowly first, careful to pet Jensen's hair to ease the grimace on his face, speeding up only as Jensen's expression shifted more towards pleasure and relaxation. Jared pushed in harder, wrapping his long muscular arms around Jensen's sculpted shoulders and back as he pulled their chests together, skin gliding on skin as Jared rocked into Jensen lustfully.  
Misha admired the scene, drinking in the sight of Jensen and Jared rocking together in practiced synchronicity. He stooped to lick Jensen's neck playfully, and then turned to scan the rest of the room. He gave Sam a questioning look as if to ask if the younger hunter was ready to join the party, but Misha knew his hazel eyes didn't have quite the right amount of hunger in them yet so he moved on. He crossed to the wall where Cas had Dean pinned. Cas was on his knees kissing the sensitive skin of Dean's inner thighs and teasing his cock with his right hand, using his left to hold Dean's hip firmly against the wall. The hunter was trying his best not to yell out, but Cas's name continuously escaped his full lips in a begging hiss. Misha knelt, his warm breath tickling Castiel's ear as he whispered "I've always wanted to fuck myself". The angel was slightly startled swiveling his head so that the two pairs of blue eyes in the room were staring at each other inches apart. Misha bit his lip provocatively and helped Cas to a standing position, despite Dean's pleas. Misha kissed Cas fiercely, darting his tongue into the angel's slack mouth without hesitation. Castiel obeyed, closing his eyes and leaning into his twin. Misha smirked, backing up towards the nearest mattress with an angel in tow. They crashed on the soft white sheets, Misha tracing every ridge of Cas's body from his collar bone to his cock, first with his slender fingers and then with wet kisses. The angel moaned and rolled over so he was beside his new lover on the bed. A dark shadow passed over the couple and Misha was amused to see a jealous and fully naked Dean looming above them. His brow was knitted together with his typical look of arrogant determination. Misha smiled coyly, "well Dean what are you waiting for?"


End file.
